Prove It
by AdamiRose
Summary: Very AU. Tom Has a dream, a slight accident in Engineering, and a confession.


**A/N: Wrote this years ago (it's a theme with my trek fics)**

**disclaimer: still don't own it.**

* * *

**Prove It  
By Adami Rose**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, reading over the PADD that contained a rather disturbing report from her Chief Engineer. "Janeway to Paris" She said as she tapped her commbadge.

"Paris Here Captain" came the disembodied voice on the other end of the comm. System.

"Report to my ready room Mr. Paris, Now! Janeway Out."  
Tom Paris walked through the corridors of Voyager trying to figure out why Janeway was so mad at him, and what he did wrong this time. Could it have been the little paint ball incident on the bridge, or was it when he changed Tuvok's monk program to sing the Barney song. He thought to himself.  
The ringing of her door chime brought Kathryn out of her reverie and back into the real world.

"Come in" she said setting down the PADD with B'E;anna's report. "Tom, please sit down. I was given a report from B'Elanna on your behavior in engineering last week, and she seems to think that you were trying to sabotage the ship."

"What? You think I was trying to sabotage the ship? No! I was only there to reroute power to the replicator so that I could replicate a gift for someone, and there was an accident. B'Elanna fixed it, and I thought that was the end of it. I didn't know that she was going to think I was trying to sabotage the ship.

"Prove it"

"Excuse me captain." Tom said looking rather surprised.

"I said prove it, I want to know what you had to replicate, when you did it, and who it's for."

"I c-c-can't do th-th-that captain," Tom said stumbling over his words

"And why can't you tell me those simple things Mister Paris? What are you hiding or who are you protecting?" Kathryn said as she stood up from her desk and walking around to stand next to the scared lieutenant.

"Because if I did it would reveal a secret of mine, it would tell you who my love interest is," Tom said turning a rather cute shade of red.

"Your love interest? We all know that you're with B'Elanna, why is that a big secret? " Janeway said looking puzzled.

"Because, I thought you knew, B'Elanna and I broke up last week after the incident in engineering. We decided that our relationship wasn't going to work, because we both had an interest in someone other than the other. So we decided to end it mutually and amicably." He said shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"Oh Tom, I'm sorry I didn't know." She said and put her arm around the young man's shoulders and started to rub his back.

"Captain, please don't." Tom said pulling away from her and turning away.

"Tom, what is it? What's wrong?" Janeway asked.

"Kathryn, I love you, I've loved you for a long time. I just wouldn't admit it to myself, and I certainly wouldn't admit it to you. I know you are probably going to throw me in the brig for this but I had to tell you." Tom sobbed and hit the floor on his knees.

"Oh Tom. I, I don't know what to say. Is that why you wouldn't tell me what the relocated energy was for? Was it something for me?" Janeway said.

"Yes, I was going to ask you to dinner and a movie. I was going to give it to you there, but I don't suppose you would want it now." Tom said looking like he had just had his heart ripped out of his chest and clog-danced all over.

"Tom, why don't we skip the dinner and a movie, and you can just give me the gift if you would like. and I would never throw you in the brig for telling me that you love me. In fact I expect you to tell me at least once a day if you plan to have any kind of relationship with me Mister."

"Excuse me Captain?" Tom said wide-eyed.

"You heard me Tom." Janeway said moving closer to him. "Now kiss me." She leaned in towards Tom and... Tom woke up.

"Whoa, what a dream" Tom said sitting up in bed.

"What is it honey?" came the voice of his wife from next to him.

"Nothing Kat." He said lying down in his bed at home in Indiana.

"If it's nothing then prove it." She said playfully.  
Tom leaned over and kissed the woman he loved, just to prove to her that his dream was nothing. "I love you Kat." "I love you too." Kathryn Paris said settling into her husband's arms to go back to sleep.


End file.
